Percy and James' Accident
'Percy and James' Accident '''is the ninth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot Percy was still helping James on the Main Line. "I still don't understand why the Fat Controller would want ''you ''to help ''me ''out." "Whatever James, I am older than you anyways," Percy replied. James was shocked, not only at the fact, but the way the little green engine had said it. "Nonsense! You aren't!" "But I am. Great Western Avonside built in 1897, just one year after Edward." "Will you two stop arguing?" Norman said shunting some trucks. "It's getting annoying. Percy, I've got your trucks ready and James, I'll have your coaches ready in a while." "Yeah, Percy." "But you're the one that started it." "Here they are." "Well, better be off. These Main Line engines are so unreliable." Percy's Guard blew his whistle, and then he steamed away. James was left speechless. "Get that stupid expresion off your face, James. I'll get your coaches," Norman said. Later, Percy passed James, but they just scoffed at each other. Percy arrived back at Tidmouth to collect some fruit to take to the Market at Vicarstown, James meanwhile had arrived at Vicarstown, and set off to rest at the Sheds for about thirty minutes, before the return journey to Tidmouth. (Thirty minutes later) "Hurry up! Or else I'll be late," Percy said to the workmen. "Oh, calm down. We've plenty of time." "The market closes at 3, so we've got to hurry." "Percy, its only like 12:15," said his Driver. "And?" "We've got lots of time." And somehow the workmen seemed to go slower. James' crew meanwhile had just come back after enjoying their lunch from Ms. Valdez. "That pizza was better than, well Domino's," said James' Driver. "Yeah, or Pizza Hut," agreed the Fireman. "Well, wake up old boy!" James woke up. They jumped back onto James' cab, and set off for the station. The passengers quickly boarded the train, the Guard blew the whistle, and James steamed off, right on time. Meanwhile, the workmen had finally finished loading the fruit. "Come on, Driver. Let's go now!" Percy said eagerly, and picked up speed out of the Harbour. The trucks saw a chance for some tricks. "We're loaded! We won't push, we won't pull back. We want to help!" the trucks told Percy. "Well, thank you. Trucks must like me," he replied. "Yeah, your our favourite engine! Ha ha ha ha!" This wasn't true of course, but Percy didn't know this. "Faster! Faster!" "Calm down, we're reaching Gordon's Hill," his Driver advised. "This is great," Percy thought. "The trucks are helping me." James meanwhile was nearing the stretch between Cronk and Maron. As Percy descended the hill, he felt the trucks go faster! "Wait, stop pushing! Didn't you say you would behave!" "Uh no, Percy. Things change. On on on on!" screamed the trucks. The sudden push had made Percy's Fireman, who had been shoveling coal, fall off the footplate! The Driver, in an intent to catch him, was swung off Percy's cab as well!" "Oh, great!" thought Percy, as they rushed past Maron and onto the stretch to Cronk! Then, there was trouble, the points weren't set properly, they led onto James' track! "Oh no! James is coming down that line! I better warn them!" thought the Signalman. Then, Percy felt the Guard's brakes come on. "Thank goodness for brake vans and Guards," thought Percy. "You are heading into a head on collision with James!" the Signalman told the Guard. The Guard screamed and tighted the brakes. Then, Percy rounded the bend, he saw James, and James saw Percy. "OUT OF THE WAY!" they both shouted. James' Driver applied the brakes and reduced steam. Both engines were slowing down, but wouldn't be able to stop in time! "Nooo!" (the two engines collide) Fruit exploded everywhere! "Ouch!" James' Fireman had a couple bleeds, and the Driver, who was unharmed was tending to them. Percy and James, meanwhile had began to argue about who's fault it was. The Guards united. "Check for any injuries," said Percy's Guard. "Right away." There were a couple babies crying, couple windows shattered, the first coach was derailed, and some people in that coach had minor injuries, and the Guards dealt with that. "Your crew jumped out!" said James. "Yeah, but you didn't apply the brakes!" retorted Percy. "I did," snapped James. "Didn't," Percy snapped back. "Did." "Did not." They were still arguing when Edward came down with Rocky and the Fat Controller. "Shut up! What the blaze has happened here?!" asked the Fat Controller. "Well, obviously a nasty head-on train collision, Sir," replied Edward. "What should we do now?" "K, let's sort this out. I'll have Bertie sent to Maron, so the passengers can get to Tidmouth. Russell will be down with more workmen, supplies, and the Breakdown Train." The passengers were safely guided to Maron, and Bertie took them to their destinations. Rocky put the coach back on the rails and Delete soon took those back to Tidmouth. David took the wreckage of the trucks to the Smelter's on his three o clock goods train. But Percy and James were put besides the rails, and left there the whole night. Next morning, Henry came with Rocky to take the two engines to the Steamworks. "Well, James. I am surprised. You're certainly not an Enterprising Engine. Getting into mischeif with silly green engines is absolutely despicable. Let them do their thing. You must be a true dedicated worker to be an Enterprising Engine, like me." "Like you've never been in a train crash," replied James. "Well . . ." "Uh, let's just have them loaded onto flatbeds and take them to the Steamworks," said Rocky. "Yeah, right," agreed Henry. Victor and Kevin were waiting for them. "Look, its Gordon hauling in Henry and Percy after a nasty train crash!" teased Kevin. "Look at Gordon's shiny coat all ruined." Henry rolled his eyes, and James looked disgusted at Kevin. "Hullo, my amigos. Que paso? What happened?" Victor asked. "It was his fault!" James and Percy said in unison. "Uh, just make sure their arguing doesn't get overboard," Henry sighed. "Certainly, Henry," replied Victor and Henry puffed away. The two engines were in the Steamworks for quite a while, but after nine weeks were finally fixed, but that's another story . . . To be continued . . Characters *Edward *Henry *James *Percy *Victor *Norman *Rocky *Kevin *Sir Topham Hatt *Russell (''mentioned) *David (mentioned) *Delete (mentioned) *Bertie (mentioned) *Ms. Valdez (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth *Vicarstown *Gordon's Hill *Maron *Cronk Trivia *This episode concurs with events in the short, James and Percy. *The crash sequence is a bit different in the final version. Originally, Percy's Driver wouldn't have jumped out until seconds before the crash. In the final version, he is pulled off by the Fireman when he falls off, when going down Gordon's Hill. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes